Veggie Mom
by ShortSweet'NToThePoint
Summary: One-shot. Sam has been mocked for her vegetarianism all her life. She just never expected it from her oldest daughter… Minor Edit 1/6/09


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, for the love of God!!! I only own Alan, Amy, and Gem. So no touchie!!**

**Summary: One-shot. Sam has been mocked for her vegetarianism all her life. She just never expected it from her oldest daughter….**

_**Veggie Mom**_

Sam had been a vegetarian for as long as she could remember. This was unfortunate, since this world labeled ultra-recyclo-vegetarians like her as "freaks" or "hippies". She didn't care though. She was totally used to this. She was able to live her life as a vegetarian whether anyone liked it or not. It didn't even _matte_r anymore, either. She had a family to take care of now. Yup, that's right. Sam had married her high school sweetheart and infamous part-time superhero (ghost hunter, if you please) Danny Fenton/Phantom and had three "innocent" children.

See, the oldest one was named Alan. He had his father's blue eyes and a slightly distinguished hairstyle. He could also be somewhat oblivious just like his dad, but was quite gifted in mathematics. The other two were twin girls. They were born two years after Alan. The oldest twin (by three minutes) was Gemini, but if you called her that, it would be a very good way to get your jaw broken. Her eyes were pale blue, or grey, depending on how good your eyesight is. Her hair was average length, reaching almost to her elbows and no bangs. She preferred that everyone call her Gem, though some called her Gemmy or Gemma. The youngest was Amethyst, named after the violet eyes that she inherited from her mother. She was incredibly sweet, and had shoulder length black hair and bangs straight across her forehead. Her nickname was Amy.

Oh, did I forget to mention that the kids have ghost powers? Yeah, that's kinda important, too.

_Anyway_, the family of five was sitting at the dimly lit dining table eating dinner. Since Sam was the only vegetarian in the household, she was forced to cook meat for the entire family. She would've had Danny do it, but he wasn't the best cook around. She found that out on an Independence Day weekend a few years ago. Let's just say it involved a lost Fenton thermos, an outdoors bar-b-que, and possessed hamburgers.

The meal tonight? Pork chops.

Danny ate a lot. Amy ate very little. Alan ate whatever he could get his hands on. And Gem? Let's just say that she was the female equivalent of Tucker when it came to food. She was practically a total carnivore. The only things closest to vegetables that entered her mouth were all the herbs and spices from all the meat & stuff.

"So…how was school today, kids?" Sam was the only person who attempted to make small talk at dinner, mainly to distract her from all the poor, innocent animals being consumed by her family every night.

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

"….That's nice…."

Awkward silence.

Gem noticed her mom grimacing at the pork chops on their plates. She smirked then. An amused, cruel, almost _evil _smirk. A sadistic look entered her grey eyes.

"What's the matter, Samantha," Gem started in her sickingly sweet, mocking tone, "feel sorry for the _poor, little innocent _animals that gave up their lives to keep your family alive?"

Amy looked up from her salad and single half-eaten pork chop. _Oh, crap_, she thought, her purple eyes widening,_ this cannot end well._

Alan was completely oblivious to the fact that his little sister had just re-awakened the never-ending battle between his mother and society, being the dense, clueless yet intelligent 12-year-old pre-teen. So he simply ignored the upcoming argument and continued stuffing his face.

Danny just inwardly groaned. _WHY!! _He had seen his wife in this argument countless times before between Tucker and God knows how many other people. _This is really getting old._ Tired of this, he settled on acting like his regular clueless self and (trying) to not pay attention this episode of _Family Feud_.

Sam simply stared at her daughter calmly. All her life she had been mocked for her vegetarianism by everyone she knew at least once. Constantly by Tucker and her parents, and once or twice by Danny, though sometimes he didn't mean it. Even _then_ he would end up with a black eye or a bruise for his unfortunate slip-up. She just hoped she wouldn't lose her temper and do something horrible….

Gem smirked again. She could tell that her mother was desperately trying to hide her anger, but miserably failing. Her left eye started to twitch.

She decided to keep on going. "Come on, _Sammykins, _the Good Book says that God made all those living creatures out there for us and _only_ us. What's the big deal?"

Gem's smirk only widened when she saw her mother close her eyes and start to breathe in and out, like the way they teach you in anger management.

Suddenly, Gem got an idea in her sick, twisted mind. She used her telekinesis (she was the only one who had psychic powers) and waved a pork chop in front of her face.

Sam shrieked (which was incredibly rare for her) and tried to dodge the dreaded pork chop, but no avail. After a while Gem got bored and used the pork chop to smack her in the face with it.

_I should've gotten that thermos while I had the chance,_ thought Sam as she continued to fight with the floating pork chop. "Ahhh! Why isn't anyone doing anything!? Danny!!" Sam hated being helpless; she wasn't exactly the "damsel in distress" type.

Amy could only stare in shock. She honestly didn't think that Gem would go that far. Unfortunately she couldn't really do anything about it. She had almost died at birth because she was so weak. Gem was perfectly healthy while Amy was born with the health of a preemie! She was so weak, in fact, that her eyes didn't even change color when she transformed. They just glowed a little. Alan had his father's exact powers and Gem had those and more (psychic powers, 'member?). Alan's eyes glowed green while Gem's glowed red, matching her sadistic personality. And with these thoughts Amy's original train of thought was lost as she got up to go to her room and pity herself. Which was really weird since Amy was usually a happy-go-lucky type.

Alan had miraculously fallen asleep throughout this whole ordeal. Probably thinking about math problems or algebra or girls. It was probably that history test he crammed on that week….

Danny, despite his attempts to ignore his wife and daughter, had grown incredibly irritated at the "argument". _THAT'S IT!! _He abruptly and semi-dramatically shot up from his chair and threw an ecto-blast at the evil pork chop, turning it into ashes and narrowly missing Sam's face.

Gem looked up at her parents innocently as they gave her glares so fierce that they could melt dry ice on Pluto. She then scowled at her father."Why you son of a-"

"GEM!! LANGUAGE!!"

Alan had woken up at his mother's sudden outburst with a "wha didda miss" type of look on his face. "Okay…. I'm leaving now…" He then phased upstairs, partly, well, mostly out of fear.

Gem was able to regain her composure after she saw Alan run away from the corner of her eye._ Looks like it's just the three of us now._

Gem still wasn't done, she wasn't fully satisfied. Yet.....

"Mom, why'd you marry the fat man here," she asked with mock innocence, "he's such a pansy-ass."

Danny narrowed his eyes at her with such…._hatred _that if looks could kill Gem would be a full ghost by now. His eyes flashed a dangerous green.

At that moment our poor Sam completely lost it. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! YOU GO UP TO YOUR AND DON'T COME OUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAMN WEEK!!!"

Danny looked like if he would pee his pants any moment now. Gem just kept her smug, lazy smirk.

"Whatever you say, _veggie mom_." She then gave a two-fingered salute and floated up to her room _never to be seen again_. Ignore that last part.

Danny looked at his violet-eyed wife who was clenching and unclenching her hands, breathing heavily with a scowl on her pale face.

"You _really_ need to go to that anger management group."

Sam looked at her now bewildered husband.

"Geez, ya think?!"

We can only imagine what the following week brought for our dear Gemini…

**Author's Note (1-06-10): **My God. It's been such a long time since I've taken a look at this fic… It was my first one AND my most popular. Now that I look back on it, I'm defining Gem as a Mary Sue. I had used her to voice out my own parental frustrations. But then again I WAS only 11. Now I'm 12 years old and much more mature. I _would_ delete it but, as I stated before it's my most popular fanfiction and people seem t like it. So, good night, everybody!


End file.
